The present invention relates to a metallurgical vessel for transporting molten metals, and more particularly to a vessel with lifting lugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,916 discloses a vessel for metallurgical uses which includes a metal jacket with a heat resistant lining composed of individual lengths of pipe and provided with peripheral stiffening rings. Two lifting lugs are disposed on the exterior of the vessel on opposite sides of the vessel and supported by a plate connected to the stiffening ring. Depending on the axial dimensions of the vessel, more than two stiffening rings are provided as an integral component of the metal jacket, and the center region of the plate is positioned at a small distance from the metal jacket. The upper and lower flanged marginal region of the plate is connected with the adjacent stiffening ring. The lifting ring extends only from the plate outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,414 discloses an improved version wherein the first stiffening ring that is located closer to the bottom has an upwardly pointing, nose-shaped extension in the region of the plate which is formed as a shield segment. The second stiffening ring located farther away from the bottom has a downwardly pointing nose-shaped extension in the region of the shield segment. The shield segment is welded between the extensions, whereby the transition from the corresponding extension into a corresponding stiffening ring is curved both in a longitudinal cross-sectional as well as in a top view. The last-mentioned curved sections transition smoothly, i.e. kink-free, into corresponding curved sections of the shield segment.
Disadvantageously, both designs require a long connecting seam for securing the shield segment of the metal jacket. Moreover, orienting the shield segment with respect to the stiffening rings can be a complex process.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a less complex metallurgical vessel for transporting molten metals, which obviates prior art shortcomings and can be manufactured less expensively than conventionally constructed vessels.